


Счастье песочной ведьмы

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Садира счастлива. По-своему





	Счастье песочной ведьмы

В Аграбе песчаная буря. Горожане поплотней запирают двери и захлопывают ставни на окнах, иначе весь дом будет полон песка — на полу, на мебели, и мелкие крупинки станут противно скрипеть на зубах.

Он приходит за полночь, когда на темных улицах ни души и лишь лениво перекликается ночная стража. Он не боится, что его кто-нибудь увидит, узнает: он ловок и быстр, а стражники забираются под арки и навесы, пряча лица в повязках. Кому понадобится бродить по улицам среди песчаных вихрей?

Он появляется темной тенью, только пряжка плаща мутно блестит в неверном пламени светильника. Она встает с подушек. 

— Аладдин! 

— Садира! 

Они не тратят время на слова, он пришел сюда не за этим.

Она щелкает пряжкой, откидывая в сторону плащ, он стаскивает с нее рубашку.

У Аладдина обветренные губы, которые щекочут кожу, когда он целует ее, быстро, жадно.

У него сильные руки — он поднимает ее одним движением, легко опускает на подушки.

Ее ладони скользят по его спине, мокрой от пота, и сбивчивое дыхание обжигает ей кожу.

Он каждый раз говорит:

— Это неправильно. Когда мы с Жасмин поженимся...

«Если поженитесь», — хочет поправить его Садира.

Но это просто привычка. Она перестала желать несбыточного. Перестала пытаться, перестала надеяться, перестала хотеть. Раньше она хотела, чтобы он любил ее, любил так же страстно и самозабвенно, как свою принцессу. Ну пусть не так страстно, не так самозабвенно. Просто любил. Но ни одной магии это оказалось не под силу.

Сколько раз Садира пробовала, столько и проигрывала, и каждое поражение было горше предыдущего.

А потом она перестала терзать себя бесплодными надеждами и обратила силы на то, что могла получить.

Аладдин приходит, когда над Аграбой кружит песчаная буря, и остается до тех пор, пока не начинает сереть небо в высоком окне ее башни.

Если ты родилась на улице, надо уметь довольствоваться малым. На несколько часов его поцелуи, ласки, тело — гибкое, ловкое, сильное — принадлежат ей. Можно даже почувствовать легкое превосходство: она испытывает наслаждение, недоступное ее коронованной сопернице. Принцесса должна ждать. Ждать, пока совершат положенные обряды, иначе чем она, принцесса, будет отличаться от нее, простолюдинки. Какие бы страсти ни терзали принцессу, она должна обуздать их, должна оставаться непорочной, но для чего хранить себя Садире?

Принцесса слышит любовные признания, весьма незамысловатые: Аладдин не из тех, кто умеет красиво говорить. Принцесса довольствуется поцелуями и может лишь держать своего возлюбленного за руку.

Конечно, однажды Жасмин получит все — Садира не питает иллюзий — но пока это она видит, как темнеют от страсти глаза Аладдина, это ее тело отзывается на его ласки. Садира не может получить любви. Но оказалось, что счастье может быть не только в ней. По крайней мере, для Садиры.

Она не знает, сколько еще встреч сможет отвоевать у судьбы, но по крайней мере эта борьба научила ее не строить планов, жить здесь и сейчас. Ведь никто не знает будущего, и тем ценней настоящее. 

Уходя, Аладдин говорит: 

— Это неправильно. Мы должны перестать. 

Садира не отвечает. Она только надеется, что он придет снова. 

Песчаные ведьмы были слишком жадными: хотели всего и сразу — могущество, власть.

Садире же много не надо, поэтому она уже одержала свою маленькую победу. 

Хотя они живут в пустыне, бури здесь случаются не так часто, но когда ветер гонит песок по улицам Аграбы, Аладдин приходит к ней.


End file.
